parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Outback's New Groove
The Outback Kuzco is SuperWhyMovies' Movie Spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" ''Cast *Kuzco (Human)-Cody (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Kuzco (Llama)-Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound)'' *''Pacha-Wart/Arthur (The Sword in The Stone)'' *''Yzma-Madame Medusa (The Rescuers)'' *''Kronk-Peter Pan (Peter Pan)'' *''Chicha-Alice (Alice In Wonderland)'' *''Chaca-Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Tipo-Michael Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''1st Guard-Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Old Man-Professor Porter (Tarzan)'' *''Man for Bride Choosing as Himself'' *''Brides-Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid)'' *''2nd Guard-Shan Yu '' ''(Mulan)'' *''Peasant nearPeasant near YzmaYzma-Derek (The Swan Princess)'' *''Announcer For Pacha-Taran (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Angel Kronk-Hercules (Hercules)'' *''Devil Kronk-Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Bucky Squirrel-Meeko (Pocahontas)'' *''Jaguars-Lionesses (The Lion King)'' *''Crocodiles-Hunter Dogs (Bambi)'' *''Bees as Themselves'' *''Bird Bingo-Iago (Aladdin)'' *''Waitress as Himself'' *''Man Giving Thumbs Up as Himself'' *''Chef as Himself'' *''Llamas-Foxes (The Animals Farthing Wood)'' *''2 Man at Checkboard as Themselves'' *''Woman With Pinata as himself'' *''Children With Pinata as Themselves'' *''Guards-Frollo Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Guard in Warthog Form-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Guard in Lizard Form-Bill the Lizard'' (Alice In Wonderland) *''Guard in Ostrich Form as Himself'' *''Guard in Octopus Form as Himself'' *''Guard In Gorilla Form-Kerchak (Tarzan)'' *''Guard In Cow Form as Himself'' *''Kuzco (Turtle)-Toby (Robin Hood)'' *''Kuzco (Bird)-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Kuzco (Whale) as Himself'' *''Yzma (Kitten)-Young Tanya (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster)'' *''3rd Guard-Clayton (Tarzan)'' *''The Bouncing Owner as Himself'' *''Chicha's Baby-Baby Boy (Lady and the Tramp) '' *''Misty the Llama - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound)'' ''Scenes *The Outback's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/Perfect World'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 2 - Wart/Arthur's Arrival/The Outback's Advisor'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 3 - Codytopia'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 4 - Madame Medusa's Revenge'' *''The Outback's'' New Groove Part 5 - Diabolical Dinner *''The Outback's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing The Job'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 7 - Wart/Arthur Returns Home'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Fox'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 9 - Into The Jungle/Wart/Arthur to The Rescue'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 11 - Battle of the Bridge'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 14 - A Fox Alone/Friends slot'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime Wart/Arthur 's House'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 17 - Madame Medusa Confronts Cody/Tod'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 18 - A Power Mix-Up of Vials'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 19 - Madame Medusa's Mouse Form'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1 "My Funny Friend and Me")'' *''The Outback's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2)'' Warring *Don't Doe Nigel as Llama Kuzco you Idiot Gallery Cody.jpg Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg 1 Adult Tod.jpg 1085519-peter pan 782 super.jpg Madame Medusa.gif Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Future Movie Spoof